Percentage of being
by Obscurites
Summary: Light's final encounter with L. AU, OOC. my attempt at starting to write stories again.


Percentage of Being

wow holy shit i am uploading something.

as usual i own shit, and an obsession for panda people named L

ENJOY.

* * *

><p>I felt the blades of wet grass grazing my feet. The sun was warm, and the heat was beating down on my back. The evergreen trees surrounded the small clearing like a wall of protection, but it felt like they were imprisoning me. I knew it was a horribly bad idea to run from the task force, but I felt as if I had no choice. With all those percents being thrown around, what the hell am I supposed to think? I feel like I have no idea who I am anymore. Dad has no idea what to say, and that fucking know-it-all L. Fuck, he'll probably raise my percentage now.<p>

I understand my ideology matches up with Kira's, but a lot of people also think like that. So why me? Why the fuck does this happen to me? I'm a good student. Japan's best actually. I love my sister, and I am good to my mother. I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!

And that fucking L, Who the hell goes by a fucking letter? An asshole that's who. Walking around like he's so fucking great. Really, what's so freaking special about him. I am just as smart as him, just as productive. So I don't attempt to kill myself with sugar. Is that it? Is that what makes him so special? Or is it his appearance. His wise black eyes, or the dark circles? He looks sickly to be honest. Like he doesn't give a damn about his hair, or his clothing.

"Well, fuck him. Fuck everyone." I screamed, the sound reverberating throughout the clearing.

"Well, that's not exactly pleasant Light-kun."

Well fuck.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I snarled. I felt my lip curl back and my eyes turn into slits. And Ryuu-fucking-zaki takes it all in stride just like always.

Fucker.

"Temper, temper Light-kun. 13.63%. That wasn't very prudent of Light-kun to run off like that. It was also very unlike Light-kun." That monotone was really starting to get on my nerves. It was the worst form of torture, listening to this guy talk.

So I punched him. I admit that was a bit irrational. Okay, maybe extremely irrational, but I didn't care. I was so pissed off at him that I didn't care. And in character he kicked back, his feet bare as mine.

Punch. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Jump. Dodge. Kick. Punch. Kick.

That's how it was. For seconds, hours, days, I don't know. I don't even know why I take everything out on him, or why he even responds, maybe to humor my "childish" nature? Then again he did admit he was also, very, very childish. I… wonder how he views me. I _do _put more of a negative accent on his appearance than I should. How does he view me, and why do I care? Now looking closer, I can see his chest rising with every essential breath he takes. I think he loathes this about himself. It proves him human. It makes him capable of error. His skin slightly flushed from the sheer excitement coursing through his veins when we fight. The sweat making his smooth looking skin appear to have a sheen. And just maybe his eyes really weren't that black. Maybe they were made up of blues and grays, and even greens! But I wasn't close enough to tell.

I put a stop to that train of thought before I could really analyze it. It wasn't something I understood, or wanted to for the matter. The fucker was hunched over as always. He's like the Hunchback of Notre Dame; he's just as ugly too. He just stands there looking all smug, panting with every breathe.

"Light-kun needs to return to headquarters now."

He sounds like a robot - an incomplete being.

"Why L? Just fucking why?"

Silence.

"…Because Light-kun is the main suspect in the cas-"

"God damnit L, you know that's not what I meant!" The sounds of thunder filled the clearing, the rain just starting to pour from the clouds.

"Then what did Light mean?" He is so curious it's irritating. He knew what I meant, but since he is an asshole he needs to play the innocent card. Innocent my ass.

By now the rain had plastered my hair to my forehead, and some random strands got in my eyes. L looked disheveled as usual, kind of like a drowned rat. He looked dejected. That was the first time I had seen true emotion in his eyes. I closed my eyes and then looked down at my hands. They were shaking slightly, almost like a nervous twitch. It's all so mundane. It's the same thing every day; wake up, go down stairs, fight with Ryuuzaki, and then silence for the night, rinse and fucking repeat.

I sighed and then laughed quietly, my voice haggard from my screams, "It's funny you know. The harder I try to prove my innocence, the easier it is for you to convict you. So why don't you it already. We both know that you will regardless of what I say, or what I do. Convict me, put me to death," I looked away and whispered, "you'll find out the truth then."

The urge to sob grew as the silence drew on. The storm continued on as if background music, pitter-patter, pitter-patter. I heard his naked feet bend the grass as he moved forward. He was almost completely silent, like the wind. L kept moving until I saw his feet right in front of mine, and his hand came into view.

"Light-kun," it was almost a whisper, " I don't think you understand."

"Tell me then…. L, what is there to understand? You want me dead, end of story."

"No, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it?"

"I wish it was all that easy to explain."

I laughed. "You're a bastard you know that?"

"I guess I am Light-kun, I guess I am."

"What are we doing here? Why do we both playing this stupid game all the damn time. I'm tired of it all, and I know you are too. So tell me, and don't play that innocent act, honestly tell me why, because I am way past lost."

"You, Light, will be the end of me. This we both know – hush don't interrupt me – no matter how hard you fight it we will end each other. There is no other option, and no other way out. I've thought about this time and time again… I figured… why don't we end this now. There is nothing left for me, and there is no more for you to learn. Light, I have the final piece of evidence to convict you. We can end this now, or you can say no and this ends with your death and not mine."

"What… what evidence? There shouldn't be any evidence because I didn't do anything!"

"Now that's where you are wrong. Tell me, Light, what do you remember of the day you met Raye Penber? Do you not remember, or is it hazy?"

"I – I don't remember much."

"My point exactly."

"Ryuuzaki, what is it you are saying?"

"Just listen to my theory, and then tell me your thoughts. You are Kira. Kira can pass his or her – in the case of Amane Misa – powers to another person. This passage of power comes at a price. The loss of memory. Now would you, Light Yagami, knowing your motivations and personality, give up the power of Kira to protect yourself?"

I had lost all air in my lungs. He made perfect sense. His theory helped explain gaps in my memory, and the random false bottom in my desk. I felt blind, and hesitant to believe his theory, but what else was there for me to believe?

'That's ridiculous. There is no way I suffered memory loss. Now you are just grasping at straws. L, you make me sick. I cannot stand the site of you any longer. How can you be so desperate to prove me a mass serial killer? How can the great L fall on theses lazy and silly notions, just to throw someone – anyone – behind bars."

Lies, it was all lies. I knew he was right; there was no doubt about it. I had to save my own skin and find out why. Why would I do such a thing? I didn't think I would ever understand. I walked away, ran back to head quarters, drenched from head to toe.

* * *

><p><em>And now I sit here, one week later. It happens all in slow motion. His spoon drops, and he falls to the ground. I run to catch him, all I can see is victory, and yet there is some regret. He would have made a fine servant to me, to God of the New World. His eyes start to close. Realization fills them, and guilt stabs me in the heart. Last time we talked I was at 13%. Now he realizes I have a 100% of being. His heart stops, and with its final beat I feel myself tear in two. Light Yagami dies along side this fool of a detective, and I, Kira, am the only entity occupying this vessel. Pity. Now its time to paint the town red and show who God really is.<em>

* * *

><p><em>... Hi? sooo what do we think.. eh or okay? <em>


End file.
